basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Canadian Colleges Athletic Association
The Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (or CCAA) is the national governing body for organized sports at colleges in Canada. It was formed in 1974. The CCAA hosts nine annual national championships. Its equivalent body for governing sports at Canadian universities is Canadian Interuniversity Sport. Some institutions are members of both bodies for different sports. Regional divisions The association is divided into five regions: ACAA (Atlantic Colleges Athletic Association) * Crandall University Chargers in Moncton, NB * Holland College Hurricanes in Charlottetown, PE * Mount Allison University Mounties in Sackville, NB * Mount Saint Vincent University Mystics in Halifax, NS * Nova Scotia Agricultural College Rams in Truro, NS * St. Thomas University Tommies in Fredericton, NB * University of King's College Blue Devils in Halifax, NS * UNB Saint John Seawolves in Saint John, NB * Université Sainte-Anne Dragons in Digby, NS ACAC (Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference) * University of Alberta Augustana Faculty Vikings in Camrose, Alberta * Briercrest Bible College Clippers in Caronport, Saskatchewan * Concordia University College Thunder in Edmonton, Alberta * Grande Prairie Regional College Wolves in Grand Prairie, Alberta * Grant MacEwan University Griffins in Edmonton, Alberta * Keyano College Huskies in Ft. McMurray, Alberta * King's University College Eagles in Edmonton, Alberta * Lakeland College (Alberta) Rustlers in Vermillion, Alberta * Lethbridge College Kodiaks in Lethbridge, Alberta * Medicine Hat College Rattlers in Medicine Hat, Alberta * Mount Royal University Cougars in Calgary, Alberta * NAIT Ooks in Edmonton, Alberta * Olds College Broncos in Olds, Alberta * Portage College Voyageurs in Lac la Biche, Alberta * Red Deer College Kings in Red Deer, Alberta * SAIT Trojans in Calgary, Alberta BCCAA (British Columbia Colleges Athletic Association) * Camosun College Chargers in Victoria, BC * Capilano University Blues in North Vancouver, BC * College of New Caledonia Kodiaks in Prince George, BC * College of the Rockies Avalanche in Cranbrook, BC * Columbia Bible College Bearcats in Abbotsford, BC * Douglas College Royals in New Westminster, BC * Kwantlen Polytechnic University Eagles in Surrey, BC * Langara College Falcons in Vancouver, BC * Quest University in Squamish, BC * UBC Okanagan Heat in Kelowna, BC * University of the Fraser Valley Cascades in Abbotsford, BC * UNBC Timberwolves in Prince George, BC * Vancouver Island University Mariners in Nanaimo, BC OCAA (Ontario Colleges Athletic Association) * Algoma University Thunderbirds in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario * Algonquin College Thunder in Ottawa, Ontario * Cambrian College Golden Shield in Sudbury, Ontario * Canadore College Panthers in North Bay, Ontario * Centennial College Colts in Scarborough, Ontario * Collège Boréal Vipères in Sudbury, Ontario * Conestoga College Condors in Kitchener, Ontario * Confederation College Thunderhawks in Thunder Bay, Ontario * Durham College Lords in Oshawa, Ontario * Fanshawe College Falcons in London, Ontario * Fleming College Knights in Peterborough, Ontario * George Brown College Huskies in Toronto, Ontario * Georgian College Grizzlies in Barrie, Ontario * Humber College Hawks in Etobicoke, Ontario * La Cité collégiale Coyotes in Ottawa, Ontario * Lambton College Lions in Sarnia, Ontario * Loyalist College Lancers in Belleville, Ontario * Mohawk College Mountaineers in Hamilton, Ontario * Niagara College Knights in Welland, Ontario * Nipissing University Lakers in North Bay, Ontario * Redeemer University College Royals in Ancaster, Ontario * Sault College Cougars in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario * Seneca College Sting in North York, Ontario * Sheridan College Bruins in Brampton, Ontario & Oakville, Ontario * Sir Sandford Fleming College Auks, in Lindsay, Ontario * Sir Sandford Fleming College Knights in Peterborough, Ontario * St. Clair College Saints in Windsor, Ontario * St. Lawrence College Vikings in Kingston, Ontario * St. Lawrence College Schooners in Brockville, Ontario * St. Lawrence College Sharks in Cornwall, Ontario * Trent University Excalibur in Peterborough, Ontario RSEQ (Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec) * Cégep de Lévis-Lauzon Faucons in Lévis, Quebec * Cégep de Saint-Jérome Cheminots in Saint-Jerome, Quebec * Cégep de Sainte-Foy Dynamiques in Sainte-Foy, Quebec * Cégep de Sherbrooke Volontaires in Sherbrooke, Quebec * Cégep de Trois-Rivières Diablos in Trois-Rivières, Quebec * Cégep du Vieux Montréal Spartiates in Montreal, Quebec * Cégep Limoilou Titans in Quebec, Quebec * Cégep Lionel-Groulx Les Nordiques in Ste-Thérèse, Qebec * Cégep Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Géants in Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Québec * Champlain College Saint-Lambert Cavaliers in St. Lambert, Quebec * Champlain College St. Lawrence Lions in Ste-Foy, Quebec * Collège François-Xavier-Garneau Elans in Quebec City, Quebec * Collège Ahuntsic Indiens in Montreal, Quebec * Collège de l'Abitibi-Témiscaminque Astrelles in Rouyn-Noranda, Quebec * Collège de l'Outaouais Les Griffons in Gatineau, Quebec * Collège de Maisonneuve Vikings in Montreal, Quebec * Collège Ahuntsic Indiens in Montreal, Quebec * Collège Andrè-Laurendeau Ideal in Lasalle, Quebec * Collège Bois-de-Boulogne Cavaliers in Montreal, Quebec * Collège Édouard Montpetit Lynx in Longueuil, Quebec * Collège Montmorency Les Nomades in Laval, Quebec * Collège Nouvelles Frontières Le PréU in Gatineau, Quebec * Dawson College Blues in Montreal, Quebec * John Abbott College Islanders in St. Anne de Bellevu, Quebec * Vanier College Cheetahs in Ville de St. Laurent, Quebec Category:College Basketball in Canada